White Lie Christmas
White Lie Christmas is the tenth episode of Season 1 of My Name Is Earl. As the holiday season comes under way a few secrets are exposed when Earl attempts to cross number 74 off of his list: "Always ruined Joy's Christmas." Earl, Randy and Catalina enter a radio contest to win a brand new car for Joy to make up for all of the thoughtless Christmas presents Earl gave her while they were married. Episode guide : You know the kind of guy who does nothing but bad things then wonders why his life sucks? Well, that was me. Every time something good happened to me something bad was always waiting around the corner. Karma. That's when I realized I had to change. So I made a list of all the bad things I've done and, one by one, I'm going to make up for all my mistakes. I'm just trying to be a better person; my name is Earl. Earl remembered always ruining Christmas for Joy, buying her useless presents for the Christmases of 2002, 2003 and 2004. He decided that he would win her a car to make up for his past mistakes, and entered a competition with Randy and Catalina to keep their hand on a car as long as possible, and whoever was the last to be touching the car would win it. The DJ, who names himself Johnny Bubblewrap announces that the competition is starting. However, Earl foolishly let go of the car to shake Randy's hand, meaning that he was out. Randy promised not to let go of the car for him, and Earl left to cross another item off the List. He went to see Dodge and Earl Jr., as several years ago he and Randy had broken their bikes that Joy and Earl got them for Christmas. He went over to ask Joy what colors that would want, and as he did he met Buzz and Connie Darville, who Joy had told that Earl was fighting in the war in Iraq, and acted shocked to see him. Over the next few days, Earl pretended to be married to Joy after she said he would ruin Christmas if he told them the truth. One day while Buzz and Joy were at the mall with Dodge and Earl Jr., Earl brought the boys new bikes into the trailer. Inside was Connie, Joy's mother, standing up - despite the fact that she needed a wheelchair. She admitted to Earl that she had a gambling problem and had been spending lots of money from the family business on gambling. Earl agreed not to tell anyone, so as to not ruin Christmas. Meanwhile, Randy and Catalina ended up as the last two on the car, but Catalina said she did not want to win it for Joy, she wanted to keep it herself. Randy was upset, as he wanted to help Earl with the List. Catalina ended up winning, but when the DJ asked for her Social Security number, he realized that she was an immigrant and she fled. Randy won by default and gave the car to Earl. That night Earl saw Connie stealing the car he got for Joy. He went up to her and she said that she had to go to the Indian casino to gamble. Earl chased her on one of the boy's bikes, but found her walking back. She admitted that she lost the car in a bet, and repeated her now trademarked phrase "Don't you judge me". Earl was angered, and when the two arrived back to the trailer they awoke Joy, Buzz and Darnell. Each secret was revealed; from Connie's fake dialysis, to Joy and Earl not really being married, to Joy and Darnell. They argued all night as to whose secret was worst, but when the morning came and Dodge and Earl Jr. came out to see their new bikes, the arguing stopped and everyone had a good Christmas. Earl then felt that he could cross Joy's Christmas off his List. Notes * We learn that Catalina is an illegal immigrant. * Joy's parents are supposed to be the #1 distributor of waterbeds in the area. But if you look inside their store, there isn't a single waterbed anywhere. * In the flashback where Earl goes on a beer run, we see he (or Joy) owns a cat. However, we learnt from the end of the previous episode that Earl is allergic to cats. Flashbacks * Earl buys Joy a series of terrible gifts for Christmas. * Earl and Randy break Dodge and Earl Jr.'s new Christmas present bikes. * A flashback shows Connie faking her illness to get betting money from Buzz. * A flashback shows Buzz cheating on Connie with a black woman many years ago. List * Introduced in this episode **- #73 Accidentally started a forest fire. **- #74 Always ruined Joy's Christmas. **- #75 Took wine from church. **- #76 Borrowed Mom's car. * Crossed off in this episode **- #74 Always ruined Joy's Christmas. Featured music * "Santa Baby" * "Don't Let Go" by Roy Hamilton * "O Christmas Tree" by The Chipmunks * "Jingle Bells" by Bing Crosby * "Twas The Night Before Christmas" (Traditional, arrangement by Greg Dewey and The Christmas Jug Band) * "A Holly Jolly Christmas" by Burl Ives Memorable quotes * Connie Darville: Don't you judge me. Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring * Trey Carlisle as Earl Jr. * Louis T. Moyle as Dodge Guest starring * Blake Clark as Buzz Darville * Harland Williams as Johnny Bubblewrap * Brett Butler as Connie Darville * Gil Christner as Contestant #1 * Charles Noland as Guy * Saginaw Grant as Dakota Category:Episodes 110